Game
by Pen-Always-In-Hand
Summary: Tommy Madsen's thoughts as he visits his granddaughter, Rebecca, while she sleeps


She really was beautiful.

She looked like her grandmother, but it was _his_ eyes she had inherited. Of course, she had them closed in sleep most of the times he'd seen her, but Ray had a lot of pictures at their house - Ray's house, now - and there had been that very brief, very shocking moment when her partner died - she would say 'when [he] murdered her partner.' But there were a lot of things she didn't know.

Like that lady doctor - Lucille, or Lucy, take your pick - being alive still. Like Dr. Beauregard being a 63. Like Hauser himself. How did _he_ know them? Well, he was good at sneaking around, spying, staying off the radar. He had been one of the first ones to return, but they hadn't caught him yet. Well, she almost did, but that was another story.

And really, what major crimes was he going to commit? Those inmates, they had been serial robbers, murderers, kidnappers, rapists. They had continued their crimes for the **pure fun** of it. They had flaunted their MOs like a sign saying 'I'm A 63! Come Arrest Me!' He had done one crime, (which he regretted) for a specific reason (which only he knew). And he wasn't going to take revenge on the old guards that had aged like Sylvane (though he understand about Tiller) - his own brother had been one, and he loved his brother. Even if his brother now hated him, but that was his fault; Ray's hate of him had sprung from his love for him.

He heard her shift in her troubled sleep and focused entirely on her, making sure he could disappear before she woke up. When she remained sleeping, he still watched her, but his mind started spinning again. In retrospect, maybe this wasn't a good idea - appearing in her house, watching her sleep like some obsessed stalker. But he was obsessed with this girl (woman) whom his brother loved, whose partner had died, whose father had been his son (the son he never saw grow up). He was intriqued by her occupation - rounding up the 63's. He wondered if any of them told her things about him (if they even connected the dots). Probably not, not unless she asked, and maybe (probably) not even then. Sylvane would have; Hastings, too (he had a bone to pick with Hastings - kidnapping his brother would not put him on the ex-guard's friend list).

She stirred rather violently, and he was gone like smoke. No need for her to know he was there. She would just shoot him, and then the game would end and important questions would never get answers.

Ah yes. The game. That's how he saw it as: something to pass time with, something enertaining that would determine who was best. He had always liked games; Ray and he would make up and play thousands of games when they were younger. Out of existing games, he loved chess. He enjoyed the thought process that went behind each play, and the anticipation of his opponent's move. He was always waiting for the next move, from her, waiting to see what pawn she would sacrafice and what plan she had to capture him. Another thing he enjoyed was dancing - he was rather good at it, and now he danced with many different people: her, Hauser, Ray, spinning from one to the other, giving each of them a piece of him before dancing away.

Tommy Madsen smiled as he peered in her window. He enjoyed chess, dancing, and, most of all, his granddaughter. Because, whether or not she or Ray liked it, Rebecca Madsen was not Ray's. She was _his_.

Always would be. No matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N-first Alcatraz fic, I'm so excited. Since this is a relatively new series, I'm not so surprised that it doesn't have a lot of stories yet - but I am quite shocked at how many HauserLucy fics are, while their are, like, none pertaining to the relationship between Tommy and Rebecca. That link is what fascinates me the most, so I am pleased to introduce the first of its kind to the Alcatraz Fanfiction File.**

**I tried to make Tommy myserious, which he definately is. I think he is arrogant, cocky, but I bet he can be gentle and caring when he wants to be. And he must love Ray, and Ray must love him, if he let Tommy stay in their old house. I think Tommy is as intriqued with his granddaughter as she is obsessed with him. Tommy, I think, has his own agenda, separate from the 'boss' of the other 63's. I want to know his secrets so bad! I think he will either be the very last 63 they go after, or at the very least be the end of Season 1.**


End file.
